A Day in the Life of Snow Villiers
by PoptartGladiator
Summary: Just a normal day. A normal, exhausting day. Take a peek on what Snow's life is really like, and what goes through his mind during that day. Post XIII, mostly ignoring XIII-2. T for very mild language.


**Was joking with my friend about Snow, and suddenly had the urge to write about a day in his life and what goes through his head during that day. Enjoy xD**

* * *

It's a bright, sunny morning in New Bodhum. The sunlight is shining through the windows in such a way that Serah's pink hair shines brightly, pissing me off because I was trying to sleep. Still, I can't deny that Serah looks downright adorable as she sleeps. I close my eyes in an attempt to get back to sleep, rolling over to get comfortable.

"Snow!" Serah squeaks. "You're crushing me!"

I quickly roll off of her, allowing her to breath. This had been a problem ever since we, er, pushed the beds together in our new home. We aren't married yet, though, so don't get any creepy thoughts!

My 6'7" body is just too big to stay in one place, and I always end up trying to take Serah's space as well. Sadly, that requires cutting off her air supply.

I throw away any ideas I have of getting back to sleep and roll out of bed, scratching the stubble on my chin. "Sorry, Serah," I say, sighing as I stand to go to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, I wonder if I should start shaving more often. But that would require showering more often. Well, too bad chin, you're going to have to live with my beautiful blond stubble. Should I shower today though? I rub my fingers on my scalp and sniff them, flinching at the stench. That would be a yes.

I'd say I was stripping, but I was only wearing underpants in the first place. Briefs, if you were wondering. They give more support.

I shower quickly, forsaking the razor that glares at me from its vantage point. I grab a towel, and dry myself off, throwing it back over the shower to dry. I leave the bathroom and begin walking towards the bedroom to get dressed when Serah walks down the hallway to meet me, going on about one of her cats. Suddenly, she stops talking and her face becomes red. She looks up at the ceiling and takes a measured breath.

"Snow. Towel, please." she mutters, sparing a quick glance downwards. I blush as she does so, and quickly mumble out a, "sorry" before running to the bedroom instead to get dressed.

After I'm dressed in my new black trench coat, hair gelled backwards and boots laced, I walk into the dining room to find the table set, and a delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

I walk into said room and find Serah making breakfast. I hug her from behind and kiss her cheek, hearing her giggle. "Sorry about earlier, honey," I apologize, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly after letting her go. She looks at me and grins, waving her hand back and forth. "Eh, don't worry about it,"

After eating, I'm handed a grocery list and told that I am DEFINITELY NOT SUPPOSED TO FORGET THE MILK.

I walk to the store, passing multiple NORA members on the way. Yuj nods towards me, petting a very familiar cat in his arms, Maqui waves both hands in a very excited way, and Lebreau gives me a slap on the back that would give even me a run for my money. I see Fang and Vanille sitting on the beach, Vanille playing in the sand and Fang sunbathing. Lightning and Hope are near them, actually sparring. Hope seems slightly out of breath, though, while Lightning is more or less fine. I watch them fight for a second, laughing at the fact that Hope still fights with his trusty boomerang.

I can hang out with them later, I have some groceries to buy.

Upon arriving at the grocery store, I'm not surprised at the vast amount of cat food alone on the list. I grab them all, having memorized them months before, and then grabbed the normal groceries before heading towards the beach.

I end up talking to Lightning and Hope, who are both resting after their match.

"Well I mean, Serah accidentally saw me naked this mo-" I said, cut off after a punch to the jaw from Lightning. She's fuming silently as she glares at me, now on the ground rubbing my cheek.

"It was an _accident!" _I remind her, getting up and stepping backwards a few steps before she decided to really break my jaw. Hope pulled on her pant leg and glanced up at her, shaking his head slightly. She sighed and sat beside him again.

"Oh, alright," she muttered, rolling her eyes. I know that she's just worried about her sister, so I let it go.

Suddenly, Maqui ran up, quite out of breath. "Snow - huff - we need you - pant - to help us - pant - exterminate this - gasp - monster," the boy finally manages to splutter out, pointing in the direction from which he came.

"The hero's on it!" I shout, pounding my fists together twice before jogging after him. Behind me, Lightning mumbles something unintelligible, and I can just picture her rolling her eyes. I chuckle at the thought.

After jogging a ways with Maqui, we find a huge Behemoth attempting to make its way towards the small village. Lebreau is firing at it rapidly with a short handgun, daring it to try and get closer to New Bodhum.

I drop the groceries to my right and run up behind the beast, jumping on it's back. It lets out a strange guttural howl before beginning to buck and kick, moving forward as it does so. I manage to grab its horns and tilt it's head to the right, forcing the Behemoth to turn around and towards the edge of the cliff. I continue egging it on and forcing it forwards until it's toppling off of the cliff, headed for he water.

Doing a flip off of it's back, I peek over the edge, the other NORA members joining me, to watch as it crashes into the ocean below. We're all about to get up and leave when it comes up for air, yowling and sputtering. It awkwardly doggy paddles to one of the multiple islands, headed away from our village.

The NORA members stand up, cheering and high-fiving. Yuj shoots me a thumbs-up, Maqui congratulating me and giving me an look full of admiration, Lebreau shouting, "Drinks on me!"

The sun is setting as we make our way towards her bar, all talking and laughing and joking, when I glance at the groceries in the bag I'm holding and it hits me. I FORGOT THE MILK. Damn the cat food and the space it takes up on the list, forcing Serah to have to use both sides of the little slip she gives me. I always forget to flip it over and see what else there is to get.

I quickly say farewell to the group and run as fast as possible to get into the grocery store before it closes. I grab the milk and the few other things on the back of the list, paying just as the store closes.

I sigh and walk back to the house, smiling at the fact that dinner is already prepared and on the table. Serah is sitting on the couch, watching TV as she waits for me so that we may eat. I dump the groceries on the kitchen counter and quickly put them in their rightful places, shouting out to alert Serah that I'm home.

We sit down and eat dinner, talking about my day and she heads to bead. I watch TV for a while longer before dragging my feat back to the bedroom, quickly stripping down to my underpants before flopping onto the bed, causing a familiar squeak from Serah.

"_Snow! _Get _off_ of me!_"_


End file.
